Naruto Chan
by FireFox09
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by the Chans? Please read and review!


_**Chapter 1: A Single Choice Changes Everything**_

Sarutobi the Sondaime Hokage sighed as he saw the crying blonde haired baby in a cradle near his desk… This baby's name is Naruto Namikaze but right now he was the jailor of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon which is an S-Ranked Secret since most of the village believed that the Fox was killed by Minato the Yondaime Hokage.

But Sarutobi saw the looks of hatred from the villagers that saw what really happened to the Nine-Tailed Fox. There were already Assassination Attempts on the poor child and the Hokage knew that more would come as long as the boy was alive hell he even had Danzo the leader of the ROOT Division demanding that the boy should be handed over to be trained into the Ultimate Killing Machine for the Village which is something that Sarutobi hated and he knew that Minato and Kushina Uzumaki the boy's mother would hate for their only son to go through that.

Plus there was the fact about his heritage on being the only member of the Namikaze Clan (But the Village doesn't know it) which would put him into the CRA to repopulate the clan which is another thing that Sarutobi hated so he decided against Naruto staying here and called the two people he could trust with this mission.

There was a knock on the door. '_Ah! That must be the two that I called for._' Sarutobi thought as he lit his pipe. "Come in."

The door opened to show his student Jiraya the Toad Sanin as well as Minato's student Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Ninja who had the Sharingan despite not being in the Uchiha Clan. "You wanted to see us sir?" Jiraya asked seriously and Sarutobi couldn't blame him since Minato was his student.

"I have Top Secret S-Rank Mission for you two!" Sarutobi told them as he stood up. "This is one that I'm paying for and that no one else will know understand?"

They both nodded. "What is this mission?" Kakashi asked with a glint in his eye.

"To get Naruto Namikaze out of here." They both gaped at him as he said that. "There were already too many Assassination Attempts and Danzo is pushing for him to be recruited into ROOT so I wrote a letter to be delivered to an old friend of mine in a land called America! The ship leaves in two days!"

"It will be done Hokage-Sama!" Kakashi promised him because Minato was the last one of his only precious people and know he was gone but he wanted to be sure that Naruto lived a good life for his old Sensei. "And if anyone see's us?"

"Tell them that you're taking Naruto to be killed." That shocked them even more. "It's best that they think that rather than know that we're sending him away."

There was some truth in his words before Jiraya sighed. "Is he going to come back someday?" He asked because he wanted to get to know his Godson.

Sarutobi smiled. "Perhaps one day but for now get going but be warned!" Sarutobi held up a hand. "Outside of the Ninja Continents no one can use Jutsu's! No one knows why but only Jinchuriki's can use them."

"So Naruto here can use Jutsu in those lands but we can't?" Kakashi asked with a frown, although it was hard to tell with the face mask that he wore. "Who will teach him to control it?"

Sarutobi had a ghost of a smile. "This old friend is my Sensei Chan."

"Chan's still alive?!" Jiraya gaped at that shocked to hear that the Billy goat was still kicking. "I thought he died a long time ago." He rubbed his forehead remembering all the times he was whacked on the forehead by this man… He also remembered the smell of Mung Beans for obvious reasons.

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Isn't he the famous Chi Wizard Ninja?" He heard of the famous Ninja who always chose to do research over training and yet he became one of the flee on sight Ninja's along with Minato and Kushina.

"The one and the same." Sarutobi blew out some smoke. "He wanted a quiet life away from the Village after a while so he decided to explore the outer continents before settling down and starting an Antique Shop in America."

"Naruto would be safe there?" Jiraya asked because he knew how Chan was with demons saying that they gave him 'the willies!'

"He won't turn Naruto away if that's what you're asking and he'll have a chance at a normal childhood which is something that he can't get here." Sarutobi gestured to the window where villagers and Ninja's alike were repairing from the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Minato wants them to see his son as a hero for containing the beast but they're blinded by prejudice against the demon and see Naruto as the Demon… They'll forever be full of hatred for him and I'd rather not have that happen to him."

"We'll get him there safely." Kakashi promised as he walked over and picked up the baby boy and he was nearly surprised by the fact that he looked like a mini Minato… That's probably why he wants to help get this kid to a safe place.

"When you finish report back to me!"

_**~Time Skip Three Days Later~**_

After three very long days of taking care of a baby while heading for San Francisco they finally found a place called Uncle's Rare Finds. "Should we go in there?" Kakashi asked with his mask gone since he was confronted by police while travelling through America.

Jiraya shook his head. "No. We're to just leave Naruto with a note and make sure that Chan gets him."

They quickly ran to the door… Just because they can't use Jutsu's here doesn't mean that they lose their speed and Taijutsu skills but they put Naruto there and knocked very loudly on the door before taking off and watching as a young man with black hair in a blue shirt and brown pants he looked around before Naruto started to cry so he looked down his eyes widening. "Uncle!"

"**WHAT?!**" A loud voice shouted from inside the shop. "Is it customers?"

"…" Jiraya looked at Kakashi. "We do have the right place right?"

Kakashi's eye twitched. "I hope so because if we don't then we're going to have to steal Naruto and try again somewhere else."

Then another man came through with wild gray hair wearing a yellow tweed Jacket with a white shirt on the inside and blue jeans and the two Shinobi recognized him even though he used to have dark blue hair.

Uncle looked at the baby before he gasped. "Aiiee-yaaaahh!" He gasped out.

"What is it?" The guy asked before Uncle grabbed the note and read it and he looked mortified.

"… Minato and Kushina passed away."

"Who?" Uncle whacked Jackie across the forehead with his finger. "Ow!"

"Yup that's Chan Sensei." Jiraya muttered.

"Do not rush Uncle!" Uncle said. "I will explain over a cup of tea Jackie!" With that he walked away. "And bring Naruto in!"

Jackie looked from Uncle to Naruto before picking him up and bringing him into the shop.

"Well let's head back." Jiraya said walking away. "Naruto will have a better life here."

Kakashi looked at the shop. "… I hope so." With that they walked off.

_**~Inside Uncle's Shop~**_

Jackie Chan gaped as Uncle finished telling him of the Hidden Lands. "You were a Ninja?!" He thought he knew Uncle but this was something entirely different.

Uncle nodded as he sipped his tea. "I trained to be the best but after a few years I grew tired of the Ninja Life and opted to explore the Outer Continents." Uncle sighed lost in memories. "But upon coming out here I found that I could no longer use Jutsu's… I've kept in touch with Minato, Kushina, Jiraya and my old student Sarutobi! Minato and Kushina got married and were expecting a child and but the letter says that they died."

"How?" Jackie asked curious about Uncle's old life before he was smacked across the Forehead again. "Ow!"

"Do not question Uncle!" He chided before walking off. "Come! We must do reeea-search!"

Jackie sighed as he rubbed his head before Naruto started to cry.

"But first feed Naruto!"

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? Please tell me!**


End file.
